elvendalefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:The Elvendoodler/Rewrite the Magic: Leafshade Siblings
I have made the executive descision that Farran needs siblings. Parno and Florence I decided to pull directly from the show, but of course I spruced up their deisigns and gave them names/personalities. Aicha and Jeshan are entirely my creation. If I have time, I'll design Sisota and Baqir (the parents) and add them here to make this article "The Leafshade Clan". Farran Leafshade Oldest of the five. Fosters young/injured animals and rehabilitates them. Generally rule oriented, scarily protective of his loved ones. Will sacrifice rules and legality in the name of his own moral compass. In his immediate family, he is the most powerful magic-wise, being able to perform some advanced techniques. About *Quite comfortable and confident with himself and his abilities *Sometimes undercuts himself in the name of being humble *Far more likely to enforce rules with Aicha and Jeshan (and anyone else near their age range) *The dad friend **''All of his siblings look to him for guidance'' *The only one in the main squad that can match Emily with physical abilities *Tries to keep Azari and Aira in line, but they always find a way to coerce him into going along with their outlandish plots *Is easily frustrated with passivity **''This has caused some tension between him and Naida, especially after Emily comes into the picture'' *Caring and nurturing of any creature that crosses his path *Is rarely ever straight out angry *Strictly vegetarian Hobbies *He’s a history buff, particularly in the subjects of natural history, archeology, anthropology (in Elvendale, this refers to any races, not just humans), and paleo-elven societies *Dabbles in cooking, and is pretty good with it *Home decorating is the most relaxing pastime for him **''When Emily introduces him to DIY and crochet, he is all over it'' *Writing shorts stories, has only showed them to Azari and Emily *Poetry is a guilty pleasure, along with whittling, jewelry making, and weaving Powers *Flora-Whisper **''“Speak” to plants'' *Flora-Acceleration **''Make plants grow at accelerated rates'' *Fauna-Speak **''Speak to all animals, sans insects'' *Forcefield creation *Crystal-Acceleration **''Like flora-acceleration but applied to crystals'' *Fauna-Acceleration (limited) **''Like flora-acceleration but applied to animals'' *Terraforming (weak) *Pure Magic **''Magic energy is used as quick armor or focused beams/blasts'' *Charms and some spells Parno Leafshade Second oldest, three years younger than Farran. Teaches history and magic at an all-earth elf school. She’s far looser than her brother when it comes to rule following, often giving her students ideas on how to exploit loop-holes in the curriculum. Has intermediate magic, can exert small-scale control over crystals. About *Confident and proud with her powers *Often seen as the cooler older sibling *Sly like a fox, is very fluid with her students and how she teaches them **''She’s often the most requested teacher during the schooling season'' *Pokes fun at Farran when he tries to tell Aicha and Jeshan what to do **''Turns around and does the exact same thing that Farran was doing'' *Will sometimes indulge Florence and her gossip, but takes the information with a spoon of salt Hobbies *Helping her mother with building *Painting *Magic tutoring *Riddle writing (and solving) *Designing magic markings Powers *Flora-Whisper **''“Speak” to plants'' *Flora-Acceleration **''Make plants grow at accelerated rates'' *Fauna-Speak **''Speak to all animals, sans insects'' *Forcefield creation *Crystal-Acceleration (limited) **''Like flora-acceleration but applied to crystals'' *Pure Magic **''Magic energy is used as focused beams/blasts'' *Charms and spells Florence Leafshade Middle child, three years younger than Parno. Sells produce/other goods at market, flips between living with Parno and living with their parents. Can’t keep her mouth shut, loves gossiping, has little regard for the possible consequences of this habit. (This is why her siblings don’t tell her much of anything). Very weak magic, can only affect the growth of plants and not much else. About *Has little regard for consequences, for herself or others *Very active in the gossip circles *Uses sneaky tactics to get the newest talking point **''Will go as far as to just fabricate material'' *Only listens to Farran when he tells her to knock it off (it doesn’t last long though) *Once spread a rumor about Farran being disloyal to Aira with Sira and Tidus **''Boy did Farran blow up at her for that'' **''Has stuck with tamer subjects ever since'' *Sells produce and trinkets at market (also her gossip center) *Lives with Parno, sometimes goes back home to live with their parents Hobbies *Talking with her friends **''Seriously, it’s like all she ever does'' *Weaving and macramé *Cooking (she’s fine at best), and storytelling Powers *Flora-Whisper (limited) **''“Speak” to plants'' *Flora-Acceleration (limited) **''Make plants grow at accelerated rates'' *Fauna-Speak **''Speak to all animals, sans insects'' Aicha Leafshade Second youngest, eight years younger than Florence. In her final year of magic schooling, is trying out all sorts of possible professions. Very clever and cheeky, spends her days experimenting with her magic by creating intricate structures. Her magic is still in development, but it’s safe to say she’s well on her way to matching Farran’s skillset. About *She’s learning a wide range of skills, trying to find herself *Very close with Farran and their father **''She wanted to be his apprentice so badly'' **''Backed out when an injured animal tried to attack her a month after Farran reluctantly relented to her pleas'' *Often drags Jeshan along for the self-discovery ride *Doesn’t stick with one profession for long. If it doesn’t click with her right away, she’ll move on down the list *Goes to Parno for profession advice, goes to Farran for life advice Hobbies *''She’s trying a whole range of things, but has stuck with:'' **''Reading and writing'' **''History'' **''“Parkour”'' *Likes listening to Florence tell her tales *Helping her parents fix up the house after she accidentally destroys parts Powers *Flora-Whisper (limited) **''“Speak” to plants'' *Flora-Acceleration **''Make plants grow at accelerated rates'' *Fauna-Speak **''Speak to all animals, sans insects'' *Forcefield creation (limited) *Crystal-Acceleration (very limited) **''Like flora-acceleration but applied to crystals'' *Fauna-Acceleration (limited) **''Like flora-acceleration but applied to animals'' *Pure Magic **''Magic energy is used as quick armor or focused beams/blasts'' *Some charms Jeshan Leafshade The baby of the family, five years younger than Aicha. Strictly book-smart and rule oriented, idolizes Farran to the point of being blind to Farran’s actual philosophy. Personality can be boiled down to “wait, that’s illegal!”. He’s also not that brave, preferring to stay in familiar places, situations, and around familiar people. His magic skills are on par with Aicha’s, but his confidence with it needs work. About *Idolizes Farran to the point it stresses his brother out **''“Jeshan, please, get an interest other than me”'' *An otherwise logical thinker, never sees lying as an option *Is almost always seen in his school uniform and schoolbag *Determined to be just like Farran **''Made his own training wand after finding out he was not naturally gifted like his brother'' *Requests the difficult-to-please teachers **''These teachers are flattered, and admire his spirit, but think he’s trying just a little too hard'' *Has a crush on Sophie but is suborn to admit it Hobbies *Jeshan loves reading history and plays *Acting and script writing is his secret passion *Playing flute with Farran Powers *Flora-Whisper **''“Speak” to plants'' *Flora-Acceleration **''Make plants grow at accelerated rates'' *Fauna-Speak **''Speak to all animals, sans insects'' *Forcefield creation (very limited) *Crystal-Acceleration (limited) **''Like flora-acceleration but applied to crystals'' *Pure Magic **''Magic energy is used as quick armor or focused beams'' *Charms Gallery 5-Farran_Hybrids.png|Farran (as he will appear in "Hybrids") Parno_Ref.png|Parno (with in-show ref) Florence_Ref.png|Florence (with in-show ref) Aicha.png|Aicha (look at her go!) Jeshan_Ref.png|Jeshan (he does The Absolute Most) Category:Blog posts